Naria
Naria appeared in 2016 TV series called Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. Naria (ナリア Naria) is the secretary of Ginis. Entrusted with the Continue Medals by Ginis, having infused them with his own cells, Naria uses them to revive and enlarge the defeated Players by inserting them into their unique Medal Slot. While the Team Leaders act independently in their plans to send Players and create entertainment for Ginis in the Blood Game, Naria takes direct orders from him for critical assignments. Presenting the Continue Medal before a fallen Player, Naria typically states "This energy is full of Master Ginis' cells. Please do not waste it. Be Revitalized!" (ジニス様の細胞から抽出したエネルギーです。 無駄遣いせぬよう励みなさい。 Jinisu-sama no saibō kara chūshutsu shita enerugīdesu. Mudadzukai senu yō. Hagemi nasai!). Once grown, the Player usually replies "Thank you, Naria!" (サンキュー　ナリア！ Sankyū Naria!), but in one occasion, Mantle replied "Gracias", Naria, as "Gracias" means "thank you" in Spanish. Naria presented the sight of Earth, which would become the stage of the 100th Blood Game, to Ginis when the Sagittari Ark arrived in its view. On Ginis' order, Naria provided a Continue to the Team Leader Jagged when he was defeated by the Zyuohgers. Naria questioned Ginis' sentiment that Earth was proving to be a suitable choice for the 100th Blood Game, citing the resistance of the Zyuohgers. The remaining Team Leaders, Azald and Quval, explained to her that the Blood Game needed the excitement of a challenging resistance in light of the easy destruction of their recent stages and prey. When Ginis decided to try his hand in the Game, Naria was sent to introduce him and plant a device for the Zyuohgers to find to disarm a shrinking barrier. Naria was eventually sent to locate Zyumans, using the Player Mantle. Her efforts caught the attention of the Zyuohgers, due to abducting people in animal costumes, unable to tell the difference between costumes and genuine Zyumans. She scanned each person to check to see if they were human or Zyuman, and once she was finished, she ordered the humans to be killed, but they were rescued by the Zyuohgers. They freed the humans, and defeated her Player, but Naria was able to obtain three Zyumans: a rhino, a crocodile, and a wolf; who were fused into a human, creating Zyuoh The World. After Misao Mondo started fighting Ginis' control, Naria arrived and took him back to Ginis, who reinforced his control. Naria assisted Mondo in fighting the Zyuohgers, and when he began fighting the evil programming again, Naria arrived to try and convince him to finish the Zyuohgers, but he defeated the programming and turned on Naria, who retreated at Ginis's command. Finding that a number of Moeba Medals had gone missing, having been stolen by Domidoll, Naria reported this to Ginis, who chose to sit back and see the Space Circus ringmaster amuse him. Domidoll ultimately fell at the hands of the Zyuohgers. Naria later appeared at Ginis's orders when he launched an assault on the the Zyuohgers, Bangray and Cube Whale. She tagged Cube Whale with a tracker before it went berserk and they used it to locate Cube Whale's location when it fled. Ginis gave her a customized Massacre Machine Gift for her to use to capture Cube Whale. She activated the giant robot and proceeded to pilot it, adding in a memory device before trying to obtain Cube Whale. The Zyuohgers fought, trying to prevent her from capturing it, but the customizations made Gift more powerful and was able to damage their Mecha. After Cube Whale joined Zyuoh Whale, it was easily able to fight Gift and moments before the robot was destroyed, Ginis ordered Naria to take the memory device, which she retrieved and retreated back to Sagittari Ark, where she gave Ginis the memory device for them to use against the Zyuohgers in the future. Unable to bear the Zyuohgers' persistence, Naria hired the hero assassin Gillmarda to eliminate them behind Ginis' back. Originally, Gillmarda did indeed succeed in bringing about the mutual annihilation of the Zyuohgers and Ninningers as well as the extinction of Super Sentai itself, only to be defeated thanks to temporal intervention from Yoshiharu Igasaki. Along with Azald and Quval, Naria attempted to interfere with the Zyuohgers' fight only to be intercepted by the nine Kyurangers. Beaten back by Chameleon Green and Washi Pink, Naria was forced to retreat with Azald and Quval. While Ginis was unconcerned about Quval's secretive actions, Naria did not share the same feelings and began to investigate Quval's movements. She discovered he had replaced his hand with Bangray's hand, giving himself access to Bangray's mind reading and memory producing powers. She confronted Quval, and the two dueled, but Quval gained the upper hand and captured Naria and used her memories to produce memory replicas of Players, Azald, and Ginis. After fighting Shin Ginis, Leo and Sela discover Naria, and they confirm that Ginis still lives. Leo decides to free Naria, unwilling to hurt a lady, and Naria attacks him and escapes back to Sagittari Ark where she is rejoins her master. After Quval is defeated, Ginis orders Naria to give him a Continue and she inserts five Continue Medals into his slot, telling him he should be grateful of their master's mercy. When Azald felt disturbed after returning from his fight with Bud, Naria performed a scan on him and discovered foreign material matching the Zyuohgers' readings within his body. By Ginis' side, Naria oversaw Azald as he embarked on his hunt against Bud on Earth. She was greatly shocked to see Azald reveal his true form when his seal was broken in his fight against the seven Zyuohgers. When Azald Legacy returned to the Sagittari Ark, she tried to stand between him and Ginis only to be knocked aside. When the Zyuohgers where on the verge of destroying Azald's core, she interrupted by tossing three Continue Medals into the core, enlarging him and causing him to lose his senses and run wild, claiming that no one leaves the Blood Game before taking her leave. After Azald was destroyed for good, she approached Ginis, asking him if they should call the Blood Game a draw since both team leaders were gone, only for him to say that he had a different idea. Naria was sent down to Earth with a group of Mass Production Gift to oversee its destruction. After the re-energized Zyuohgers formed Doubutsu Dai Gattai Wild Tousai Dodeka King to attack the cord connecting the Sagittari Ark to the arrow stuck in the ground, she used several Continue Medals on the Mass Production Gifts and then bit one herself to enlarge the lot of them. After the army of Gifts were destroyed, she tried one last time to stop them, only to be struck down by Zyuoh Dynamite Stream. But Naria survived and later finds Ginis as the Zyuohgers as Yamato exposes her leader's secret before she intervenes, admitting to have overheard yet intent to protect her leader. But Naria finds herself fatally wounded from behind by Ginis, who tells his shocked aid that her compassion towards him is unacceptable. As one of the four senior Deathgalien members, Naria was revived by former member Pocane Daniro. She was defeated again by Zyuoh Tiger. Naria is completely loyal to Master Ginis, functioning more along the lines of a secretary than a general, and holds him in such high regard that she will not allow anyone to so much as insult him. However, Ginis entrusts Naria with vital assignments. Her style of speech is very formal, even when she is fighting. She also showed a great deal of concern for Ginis's well being, being greatly relieved to hear he survived the attempt on his life by Quval. She is also very perceptive, picking up on Quval's plotting. Monsters Enlarged Naria used only one Continue Medal to enlarge each one of the Deathgalien Players, while she used five medals on Quval, three on Azald and half of a medal on herself. The only monster she did not enlarge with her own hands was Bangray, who received the medal from Quval and ate it himself. * Jagged (Medal Slot: Right Shoulder) * Halbergoi (Medal Slot: Right Chest) * Bowguns (Medal Slot: Left Chest) * Amigard (Medal Slot: Left Waist) * Gaburio (Medal Slot: Nose) * Shiomaneking (Medal forced down throat in lieu of Slot) * Yabiker (Medal Slot: Head) * Hanayaida (Medal Slot: Belly) * Hattena (Medal Slot: Top of the Head) * Noborizon (Medal Slot: Left Part of Oxygen Mask) * Dorobozu (Medal Slot: Left Face) * Hunterji (Medal Slot: Left side of Gut) * Mantle (Medal Slot: Belt Buckle) * Trumpus (Medal Slot: Left Chest) * Bowlingam (Medal Slot: Forehead) * Prisonable (Medal Slot: Middle of Chest) * Illusion (Medal Slot: Right Shoulder) * Cruiser (Medal Slot: Left Side of Uniform) * Jashinger (Medal Slot: Left side of the shoulder on the Shutter Release trigger) * Omoteuria (Medal Slot: Left shoulder (on His True Side)) * Sumotron (Medal Slot: Bellybutton) * Megabeast Hunter Bangray (Ate the Medal himself) * Sambaba (Medal Slot: Belly) * Saguil Brothers (Medal Slot: Chest) * Chefdon (Medal Slot: Right Chest) * Killmench (Medal Slot: Left Chest) * Quval (Medal Slot: Left Shoulder) * Gakkarize (Medal Slot: Purple paint tube cap on his left shoulder) * Azald (Thrown directly into his core) * Multiple Mass Production Gift (Medals thrown on top of them) and herself (bit half of a Medal) Arsenals * Nunchacrusher (ヌンチャクラッシャー Nnchakurasshā): A Nunchaku that can be used to scan life forms and fire lasers. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:Characters Portrayed by Minako Kotobuki Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2016 Category:Super Sentai Universe Category:Kamen Rider Universe